Pokemon: The Ultimate Journey!
by WeaponsMaster64
Summary: All of the world's Pokemon Leagues unite with Red as Champion! Follow the journey of a new group led by Brutus to obtain all 40 League Badges and to challange Red! Contains content from the games, anime, and manga.
1. Prologue: The Notice!

**Pokemon: The Ultimate Journey!**

TO: All Challengers of the Pokemon League

FROM: Pokemon League Champion Red

SUBJECT: New League Rule

MESSAGE: Greetings, to all the world's Trainers. This notice you are reading contains some important information. First off, I have chosen Four Elite Four Members. The are, in order: Will, Drake, Flint, and Grimsley. Second, all challengers to the Pokemon League will have to gather all 40 badges from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Regions. Badges can be collected in any order, but all 40 are required when you visit the new Pokemon League Headquarters on League Isle. To get there, you will have to take a special boat from Castelia City in Unova. The boat attendant will ask to see your 40 badges and will scan them for authenticity. I hope to find a good challenge waiting for me at League Isle! Good Luck, Trainers!

Red, 10th Champion of the Pokemon League


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of the Journey!

**CHAPTER 1: THE START OF THE JOURNEY!**

Brutus woke up. "Oh...man... I think I overslept." he muttered. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It read 7:06 p.m. "Nope... woke up too early..." he muttered to himself. He then got up. Brutus put on a pair of blue jeans over a pair of boxers, and a plain blue shirt. He then put on a red overshirt and decided to leave it unbuttoned. Next came a pair of sunglasses followed by a black cap that had a Zoroark on it. He ended with a pair of socks and hiking boots. He stepped out of his bedroom and walked to the front door, grabbing his pack, Pokedex, Pokegear, and his Poketch. He then stepped out into the chilly Pallet Town morning. Brutus sighed. Ever since he'd moved here from his hometown of Solaceon in the Sinnoh Region, he'd felt... alive, somehow. Perhaps it was that the air of Kanto had a different feel... or maybe it was the different Pokemon that made the area their home. Sometimes he'd walk south a little bit to the sea route that ended at Cinnabar Island. There, he would see how many Tentacool his team could defeat before his team got tired. It was actually a local contest, and right now Brutus had the record at one-hundred fifteen, even though Sebastian was getting close to that. Brutus was yanked out of his thoughts when he saw Professor Oak heading his way. "Good morning, Brutus!" the Professor of Pokemon greeted Brutus. "Isn't is such a lovely morning?" "Sure is, Professor. What sort of work are you doing today?" Brutus replied. Prof. Oak then got a serious look on his face. "I have two tasks. One of them is to check your team. You haven't told anyone how you managed to get six Shiny Pokemon when most Trainers would kill to even _see_ one, let alone own one. Brutus gave a little nervous laugh. "Yeah... about that..." he muttered. Oak just stared at him. "Well? Where are they?" Oak asked him. Brutus sighed, then reached into his side pocket on his pack and released his team from their Pokeballs. All six emerged, throwing off the bright sparkles all Shiny Pokemon seemed to naturally emit. When Oak's vision recovered, he was met with the sight of six happy-looking, if a little odd-looking, Pokemon. Oak first examined a little Vulpix. Oak kneeled down to it. "Hello, little Vulpix! How do you feel?" "_Vulpix! Vul vul!" _the happy little Pokemon enthused. "Do you have nicknames for them?" Oak asked Brutus as he stood up straight again. "Yep. Little Vulpix here is nicknamed Druid." "Well, Druid certainly looks happy!" Oak told him. He then approached a little bird standing near Brutus. "Hmm... a Taillow, eh?" "_Taillow?"_ the Pokemon let out, slightly backing away from Oak. "It's okay, Ace. Oak won't hurt you!" _"Taillow! Taillow!"_ Ace then landed on Oak's shoulder. "Well, aren't you friendly?" Oak asked. Brutus then showed Oak the rest of his team: Shade the Gastly, Force the Ralts, and Crush the Axew. "Where is your last one?" Oak asked Brutus. Oak then turned around and was looking at an exact replica of himself. "Er... a Ditto?" he asked. Then the fake Oak disappeared and was replaced with a Zorua. "Oh! Look at that! It's a little Zorua!" "Okay, Shadow, enough playing around." Brutus then returned Shadow and the rest of his team to their Pokeballs. "That's quite a healthy and strong-looking bunch you've got there, Brutus. How did you come across them?" Oak asked, curious about how he had gotten all six Shinies. "Well, actually, my grandpa gave 'em to me as Eggs. He told me they were left by a mysterious Trainer. He wanted me to take over the Day Care when I was older. When they hatched, the were all Shiny." Brutus explained. "I've been raising 'em ever since. Grandpa sent me to live here because he knew that I would become a Trainer. I've been with these guys ever since." Brutus finished off his tale. "Aaah... I see. I'm assuming then that you're going to the Trainer's convention that's being held today? I hear Red himself will show up with the Elite Four. Who knows, maybe you'll even see my grandson, Blue. He's the Kanto Regional Champion, you know." "Yep, I'm going there!" Brutus replied. "Good. I'm sure Red will be an inspiration to you. I started him on his journey about seven years ago." Oak told Brutus. "Sweet." Brutus replied, heading to the makeshift stage that was being set up. There was already a good-sized crowd standing around, waiting for the show to get started. As soon as Brutus entered the crowd, some of the Trainers saw him. They recognized who he was and was pointed out to their friends. "Hey! Look! It's the Trainer with the entire team of Shinies!" Brutus sighed. Sometimes the life of a Trainer was stressful. "It must get annoying after awhile." a female voice stated behind him. Brutus turned around to stare at the girl who'd made the comment. "Yeah, it is..." he replied. He then took the time to study the girl. She was a little shorter than himself, and thin too. She looked to be around the same age too, about sixteen. She wore a simple outfit: Blue jeans, sky blue shirt, white socks, sneakers, and a pink bandanna over her red hair. She also wore a belt, from which she had a leather pouch that hung from it. From the bulges, Brutus could tell that's where she kept her Pokeballs. "I know how it feels..." the girl told him. "I have a team of all female Eeveelutions. I have them all except Espeon." "Cool." Brutus replied. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! How silly! My name is Gabriel, from Azalea Town." she introduced herself. "My name is Brutus, from Solaceon Town!" Brutus replied. At that moment, a voice over the PA system blared. "Ladies and gentlemen! Trainers from all over the world! I present to you, the Pokemon League Champion, Red!" Everyone quieted as Red got on the stage, followed by Will, Drake, Flint, and Grimsley. Red stepped up to the microphone. "Greetings, my fellow Trainers! I'm sure you have all read the latest announcement concerning the rules of the newly-combined league. I have issued the decree to ensure that all challengers to the Pokemon League have a close and strong bond with their Pokemon, because that's what the Pokemon League is all about: testing the bond between Pokemon and their Trainers. Well, I am looking forward to some good challenges at League Island!" Red then departed from the stage into the forest, followed by the Elite Four. "He always was one for short-and-sweet speeches." a voice from behind Brutus and Gabriel noted. Both turned around to see Kanto Champion Blue standing behind them. Then, a group of people in brown robes came from the forest. A bigger guy, obviously the leader, stepped forth. "Team Ultimate is here for your Pokemon!" he shouted. He then pointed at Gabriel. "If you win, girl, you keep your Pokemon, for now." He pointed at one of the others. "Go!" The Grunt stepped forth. Gabriel turned to Brutus. "Help! I can't battle!" "Come on, already!" the Grunt shouted. "Go, Bubbles!" Gabriel shouted, releasing her Vaporeon. "Maractus, Energy Ball!" the Grunt shouted, releasing his Maractus. It immediately hit Vaporeon with it's attack, KO'ing it. Brutus then released Ace. "Ace, Aerial Ace, now!" the little Taillow KO'd the Maractus while Gabriel returned Bubbles to it's ball. Blue then stepped forth as Ace returned to its ball. The big man must have recognized Blue. "Team, fall back!"

Author Note: I'm sorry about the short battle. In the future, they will be more detailed. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R to help me improve!


End file.
